Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - Quotes - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are some quotes in Puffa the Steam Train on Rails for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Puffa (from TUGS) as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) * Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) * Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) * Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) * Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) * Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) * Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) * Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) * Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) * Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) * Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) * Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) * Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) * Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) * Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) * Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) * Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 * Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 * Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 * Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 * Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 * Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) * Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) * Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) * Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) * Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) * James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) * Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) * Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) * Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) * Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 * Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) * Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) * Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) * Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 * Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 * Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 * The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 * Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 * Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 * Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 * Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 * Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 * Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 * Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 * Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 * Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 * Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 * Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 * Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 * The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons * Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 * Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 * Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 * Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 * Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 * Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 * Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 * Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 * Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 * and more Quotes 1. The Tickets and Tokens Are Missing! * Narrator: On the island of New Port, lives a fun ride park, and up in the sky, there lives a spaceship up in the sky, where a steam train, his engine crew, passengers, rolling stock, and owner live up in the sky. * Double Dee: Puffa? Puffa! Stay sharp, now. Tomorrow, Whoopie World opens! The happiest park in the galaxy! From here, one person can run the whole place! Even one engine, eh? At least for one night. I'm going to the party now. I'm going to the party. Keep an eye on the tokens... and the tickets. The machines are perfectly in balance. Wonderful! You won't have any trouble. Everything is automated. Oh, and make sure Bill and Scar don't go hungry. Bill's our star, you see? Bill... fishy... fishy... fishy? Good man! Scar? No, you don't like fish, don you? I'll have Puffa put out a big dish of raccoon kibble. ...I know I have saved a token to start my train... (Scar takes out his map, and has an idea to change Bill park into Scar park, but is interrupted by Double Dee, who finds a token) Aha! Here it is! Bye bye! Be good! (hops into his engine and rolling stock and speeds away) * Narrator: Just as Puffa turned round, he found that all the tickets and tokens had gone. He turned round and saw Scar and got knocked out by a hammer. * Scar: Be good, he says! Oh, it'll be good, alright! Bwa ha ha ha ha! * Narrator: Scar and Bill took off, and were just gone, when Puffa heard an alarm go off, and had to wake up the other characters so that they could save the entire planet. 2. You seem a decent fellow. I'd hate to kill you and die. * Scar: You're ready then? * Puffa: If I am or not, you've been more than fair. * Scar: You seem a decent fellow. I'd hate to kill you. * Puffa: You seem a decent fellow. I'd hate to die. * Scar: (activates his red lightsaber) Begin. * Narrator: The two characters lit their lightsabers which sprang to life. A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. Puffa attacked boldly, forcing the dark lion to retreat. * Scar: You are using Bonetti's Defense up against me, huh? * Puffa: I thought it fitting, considering the rocky terrain. * Scar: Naturally, you must expect me to attack with Capo Ferro? * Puffa: But I find that Thibault cancels out Capo Ferro, don't you? * Scar: Unless the enemy has studied his Agrippa… which I have. * Narrator: Their shining blades swung and clashed time and again in fierce combat. * Scar: You are wonderful! * Puffa: Thank you, I've worked hard to become so. * Scar: I admit you are better than I am. * Puffa: They why are you smiling? * Scar: Because I know something you don't know. * Puffa: And what is that? * Scar: I am not left handed. * Narrator: Puffa could stand no more, and swung his lightsaber at Scar, who barely managed to carry the blow with his weapon. Then with a terrible frenzy, Scar slashes Puffa, driving the engine toward the edge. * Puffa: You are amazing. * Scar: Probably after 20 years. * Puffa: Oh, there's something I have to tell you. * Scar: Tell me... * Puffa: I'm not left handed. * Narrator: In a blind fury, Puffa slashed Scar, driving him to his knees. With a final blow he slashed the weapon out of Scar's hand, causing the lion to allow him to kill him quickly. * Scar: Kill me quickly. * Puffa: I would as soon destroy a stain glass window and artist like yourself. However, since I can't have you following me either. * Narrator: Puffa knocked Scar out cold. * Puffa: Please understand, I hold you in the highest respect. Category:UbiSoftFan94